


Telling the Family

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer wanted to tell the Morgan family something, only thing is, a simple comment caused it to be revealed for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Family

Spencer sat laughing into his pasta. Derek had been taking a drink of water and spat it back into the glass laughing. 

Fran, Sarah and Desiree just looked up from their food and stared at the two men. All Sarah had said was that finally Spencer was putting on weight, but it all seemed to be on his waistline. How was that so funny? 

“Will you tell them or will I?” Derek grinned devilishly.

“Tell us what?” Fran asked slowly. 

“OH. MY. GOD! You’re. He’s. You both.” Desiree looked at her brother’s proud face. “Aaaggghhh!”

“Ha, I win. I told you Desiree would be the first to figure it out.” Grinned Spencer. 

“Fine, you get the first name so.” Conceded Derek. Though he’d lost their little bet, it was impossible for him to be upset. 

“I’m lost.” Admitted Sarah. She turned to her mother who was crying into her hand, “Mom? What’s wrong?”

“Sarah, how haven’t you clicked? Belly? Names?” Sarah just sat staring. “Spencer’s pregnant!” the youngest Morgan shouted in glee.

Sarah looked at the two men. Derek had tears of joy in his eyes and Spencer had a smile that went from ear to ear, she shrieked out in joy. “Finally, but I thought you stopped trying?”

“We did, we figured it wasn’t meant to be and just stopped. Apparently the stress of trying was the only thing preventing successful implantation.” Derek smiled rubbing Spencer’s swollen abdomen. 

“My boys are going to be Daddies. Oh this is wonderful. I haven’t been this happy since your wedding.” Fran cried. 

“Well there you go. In twenty weeks we’ll have a little girl and she will have the two most doting and caring daddies in the world. Right Pretty Boy?”

Spencer could only nod, his voice lost in the joy of it all.


End file.
